Ten Things the World Should Know
by theMoirae3
Summary: Ten things the world should know about Harry Potter, his friends, and his enemies. Twisted/Non canon.
1. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Assume that the character was alive when it was written, but dead when it was read. There may be spoilers up to Book Seven, but you probably won't notice them unless you've read it.**

Ten things the world should know about Harry Potter:

1. He hates the wizarding public more than he hates You-Know-Who; with Voldemort, at least, he knows where he stands.

2. He regrets not shaking Malfoy's hand that day on the Hogwarts Express; he's always wondered if maybe he could have saved Draco if he had.

3. He was almost Sorted into Slytherin. He never told anyone, because who would believe him? But he doesn't want to be remembered as just a Gryffindor- he was more than that.

4. He mastered Occlumency- too late, but he feels he owes it to his godfather. Sometimes, though, he's not sure if it works.

5. He never blamed Sirius Black for his parents' deaths. He blamed Dumbledore, Pettigrew, Voldemort, even himself, but not Sirius. Never Sirius.

6. He never wanted to be a hero. He doesn't want to be remembered, except by his family. He knows he'll be remembered anyway.

7. He wakes up sometimes, in the middle of the night, and sees blood on his hands, and nothing can get rid of it; so he sneaks out of the Tower and flies for hours. It makes him feel almost normal.

8. He's afraid to look in the Mirror of Erised. He isn't sure what he'll see- his parents and Sirius, Voldemort lying dead on the ground, or Tom Riddle triumphant…

9. He hates Divination with a passion. It killed his parents and ruined his life. But he still follows the prophecy because really, what choice does he have?

10. He's scared. He doesn't want to die, but he'll walk calmly to his death anyway. It's the only way to save the family he's made for himself.

11. He wishes someone would save him.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Assume that the character was alive when it was written, but dead when it was read. Spoilers up to Book Six.**

Ten things the world should know about Albus Dumbledore:

1. He has made mistakes. The worst was trusting a prophecy; the second not trusting Sirius Black.

2. He has many titles, but the one he is most proud of is teacher.

3. He never had children of his own, but watches every student who passes through the halls of Hogwarts with a father's pride.

4. He never expected anyone to accept the lemon drops he offers; he was pleasantly surprised when someone did.

5. He had a student once, a favorite, who broke his heart. He swore never to favor another student; then a sweet Gryffindor ate his lemon drops.

6. He attempted suicide when he was younger, after killing Grindelwald. A phoenix stopped him- Fawkes. He ended up killing himself anyway.

7. He regrets ignoring the Sorting Hat's warning about House rivalry when he first became Headmaster. It called him blind; now, he couldn't agree more.

8. He only faced a boggart once. He's kept away from them ever since. There are some fears that can't be faced.

9. He's never produced a stronger Patronus than the one he has now. His memory- the day Lily Potter called him Harry's honorary grandfather.

10. He made his grandson, Lily's child, into a weapon.

11. He hopes Harry can forgive him one day.


	3. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Assume that the character was alive when it was written, but dead when it was read. Definite spoilers for Book Three.**

Ten things the world should know about Sirius Black:

1. He loved his godson more than anything else in the world.

2. He wasn't the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Peter was, and he'll never forgive the little rat for that.

3. He was almost Sorted into Hufflepuff. Not Slytherin, Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat never even considered Slytherin. For the rest of his life, he wonders why.

4. He never learned Occlumency. If he had, he could have taught Harry; as it is, the blame lies solely with him.

5. He never fell in love. The one person he thinks he could have loved was killed by Death Eaters before he grew up enough to see how amazing she was.

6. He loved Lily Evans. He wishes he'd had a sister like her, and a brother like James; maybe then life would have different.

7. He never wanted children. Harry is enough for him; sometimes, late at night, he wonders whether he is enough for Harry.

8. He was Padfoot, the second Marauder; most of the things he did then don't seem as funny now, and he's too proud to apologize.

9. He never betrayed Lily; he can't say he never betrayed James, because Harry looks to him as a father. He knows James wouldn't see it as betrayal, but he does.

10. He escaped from Azkaban to hunt down the man who destroyed the Marauders.

11. He will never tell anyone how he _really_ did it.


	4. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Assume that the character was alive when it was written, but dead when it was read. Definite spoilers for Book Five and Book Seven.**

Ten things the world should know about Bellatrix Black Lestrange:

1. She killed Sirius Black. He was innocent, and just trying to protect his godson, but he had succeeded where she had failed, so she killed him.

2. She was almost Sorted into Gryffindor. But she was eleven years old, and afraid of her parents, and the Sorting Hat gave her what she wanted. She wondered for a long time whether that was a mistake.

3. She taught herself Occlumency before she had even held a wand; Druella Black's bedtime stories always featured terrifying monsters that could read minds.

4. She brushed her sister's hair, and taught her to read, and held her when she cried, and turned her back when Andromeda needed her.

5. She fell in love when she was at school; but he wasn't a pureblood, and she wasn't strong, so she married Rodolphus Lestrange instead. She's regretted that choice her whole life.

6. She has always been the strong one in her family. But she's tired of it, so she pledges herself to a charismatic young man with compelling eyes. He can be strong for her.

7. Her worst memory, the one she lived over and over and over again in Azkaban, was killing her cousin, Regulus Black; he was a traitor to the cause, but she can't help but feel he discovered something important, something she'll never know.

8. She is changed by Azkaban; she knows now what true horror is. There is a little piece of her that she held on to through torture and murder and pain; she lets it go at last. Bellatrix Black dies, and Bellatrix Lestrange is born.

9. She never wanted children, but now she is older and sees the way that Weasley woman defends her daughter; could she have been like that if she hadn't pledged herself to the Dark Lord?

10. She realizes, too late, that she has shamed her family; Blacks do not bow to others. So she drops her wand, straightens her back, and looks Molly Weasley in the eye as the other woman kills her.

11. She wants her family to love her.

**A/N: I wanted to clarify something: the title is "Ten Things the World Should Know," but I have eleven things on each list. ****This is on purpose.**** The first ten things are supposed to be things that the world in general should know. The eleventh thing is supposed to be a more private hope, wish, or feeling.**


	5. Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Assume that the character was alive when it was written, but dead when it was read. There may be spoilers up to Book Seven, but you probably won't notice them unless you've read it.**

**Ten things the world should know about Percy Weasley:**

1. He hates Cornelius Fudge for being a wishy-washy idiot and Dolores Umbridge for torturing his brothers.

2. He regrets leaving his family, but it was the only thing he could think to do.

3. He was almost Sorted into Slytherin. The Hat put him in Gryffindor, though, because he has the strength to do the right thing when it really matters.

4. He found the twins' "gifts" amusing, but he never told them that.

5. He never blamed Harry for Fred's death, even though he knew Harry felt it was his fault.

6. He never wanted to hurt his mother.

7. He loves being a Prefect, even if the twins tease him, because he's doing something important.

8. He's afraid of failing. Bill and Charlie were perfect, the twins were funny, Ron was a hero, and Ginny was smart, but he was just Percy.

9. He loves Audrey, but he's never forgotten Penny.

10. He hates feeling like he doesn't belong at the Burrow.

11. He knows he doesn't, not after what he did.


	6. Oliver Wood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Assume that the character was alive when it was written, but dead when it was read. Definite spoilers for Book Three.**

Ten things the world should know about Oliver Wood:

1. He wasn't a member of the DA, but only because he had already graduated.

2. He didn't really try to drown himself in the showers Seventh year, no matter what the Weasley twins said.

3. He wanted to succeed where his father failed. His father was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain too, but his team never won the Cup.

4. His best memory was of winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

5. He thought Charlie Weasley was the best Seeker ever. Then he met Harry Potter.

6. His greatest regret is telling Harry to "get the Snitch or die trying," because Harry took it literally.

7. He absolutely despised Fred and George, until the first time they played Beater. It showed a side of them he'd never expected from the twin tricksters.

8. This only reinforced his belief that Quidditch was a kind of magic.

9. His dream is to play professional Quidditch.

10. He isn't addicted to Quidditch. He can stop whenever he wants to. He doesn't want to.

11. Everything in his life revolved around Quidditch, until he met Katie Bell.


	7. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Assume that the character was alive when it was written, but dead when it was read. Spoilers up to Book Seven (including the Epilogue).**

**Ten things the world should know about Draco Malfoy:**

1. He hates Gryffindors. They're cocky and reckless and steal everyone else's glory.

2. He regrets getting the Dark Mark. He hadn't realized that there truly _was_ no going back until it was too late.

3. He never blamed his father for misleading him, though his mother certainly did.

4. He belongs in Slytherin, if for no other reason than his desire to outwit the world.

5. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he wasn't given a choice.

6. He almost told Dumbledore everything. His whole life he was raised to believe that Malfoys (and Blacks) do not beg, so he didn't.

7. He's afraid of Harry Potter. The incident in Myrtle's bathroom taught him that Potter is unpredictable, and that scares him.

8. He hates himself for being such a coward.

9. He loves his son and vowed that Scorpius will have a better childhood than he did. If that means letting him befriend a Weasley… Draco will cross that bridge when he comes to it.

10. He loves his parents and he knows they love him, especially his mother.

11. He never expected his mother to do what she did, though. He didn't think she loved him that much.

**A/N: Okay. Draco was a hard one, I'll admit it, and not initially on my list. But BlondeSlytherin requested him and I just can't say no to my fans! ;)**


End file.
